


Out of My Limit

by abednadirs



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alcohol use, bi David Brittlesbee, food mentioned, gay brad baskshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abednadirs/pseuds/abednadirs
Summary: Brad has had the biggest crush on David for almost 2 years but has never told him. Things Happen? Maybe.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Out of My Limit

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired SPECIFICALLY by the chorus of Out of My Limit by 5 Seconds of Summer but also sort of inspired by 18 by One Direction because I was in a mood and it made me think of the 5SOS song... anyways LET'S GOOO!
> 
> also dedicated to Felipe nation ♡

Brad Bakshi has worked with David Brittlesbee for two years. In those two years, Brad did not expect to take a liking to David. David was too nice and too much of a pushover for Brad. Oddly enough, though, this made Brad protective of him. In those two years, Brad and David become nothing short of best friends. They hung out at each other's houses to watch movies, they ate lunch together at work and sometimes even dinner, whether it be Brad showing off his cooking skills or them going out to a nice dinner at a restaurant.

In those two years, Brad gained feelings for David.

_Romantic feelings._

Brad having romantic feelings for anybody had been very rare for him, considering the last time he was in a relationship had been over a decade and when he was in business school. Obviously, that did not go well- seeing as Brad was single and, not to mention, his lack friends. 

Brad wasn’t really a people person, to say the least. He rarely sought the attention of his coworkers, let alone complete strangers, and he just preferred to be alone. He was essentially alone his whole life, seeing as his mother had left him and his father at an early age. Even his own father alienated him and made him feel worthless and helpless his whole childhood. Brad learned to not depend on anyone his whole life, not even his parents, so he could probably count the number of close friends he has had throughout his life on one hand and, well, David had ended up being one of those people.

He and David started out a bit rough when they first started working together. Brad was rude and very mean to David because he was determined to keep his relationships at work just that: work-related. Nothing more and nothing less. He was deemed the office asshole and often told that he was a sociopathic money-hungry capitalist and with that, Brad ran. He decided it was best to keep that reputation until David started pushing himself more into Brad’s personal life, determined to get to know Brad. David wanted to be the nice guy, the guy everyone liked and relied on and Brad did not like that. In a way, he still doesn’t because it often leads to his coworkers bossing David around and he was none the wiser. Brad would know... he used to treat David that way to waste time at work, or to get something that he wanted out of him.

Brad had opened up to David. Their first outing was for lunch at a nice Japanese restaurant. Brad never had to socialize before so it was a bit uncomfortable for him. Thankfully, David was good at keeping up a conversation since he was genuinely curious about Brad’s life and that helped Brad learn a little bit more about David as well. He learned that David sucked at cooking meals but was really good at baking desserts, his favorite color was blue, he had recently gotten a divorced from his ex-wife, who was named Sonya, and that David was bisexual. That one caught Brad by surprise but he was also.. _relieved?_ He told David about his not nearly as exciting personal life and mentioned that he loved to cook meals, that he had always wanted a hedgehog as a pet, and even slipped in the fact that he was, in fact, homosexual. David gave a small smile at that confession and breathed out a small, “That’s cool.”

Since then, Brad and David have been sort of inseparable. They often hung out with each other whenever they could be alone and though they had other coworkers to mingle with, they only truly sought out each other. They were best friends but Brad knew that he wanted _more_ and that left him frightened. He didn’t know if David had those kinds of feelings for him and he was scared to find out.

Brad and David flirted with each other often… or at least that's what Brad thinks they’re doing. Sometimes when they’re hanging out at each other's home and sitting on the couch they brush hands. Once or twice they both have just kept their hands placed on top of each other, not bothering to move but never intertwining their fingers. Brad notices how David sometimes steals glances at him because he does the same thing. However, at this moment, he’s still not sure and thinking about it makes him want to-

“Brad! Brad? Hey, Brad…” 

Brad looked up, snapping out of his thoughts, and saw that David was looking at him. David’s eyebrows were furrowed in what seemed like concern and his lips were slightly upturned to match his worried expression.

Brad responded with a sputtered, “Yeah, David?”

“I just wanted to know if we are still on for movie night tonight at your house? You can cook dinner, and I baked a cake last night for dessert,” David responded, with a small tilt of his head. Brad leaned back against his office chair, twirling a pen that was loosely hanging from his fingers and shook his head, “Oh, yeah, we’re definitely on. Also, you get to pick the movie tonight since I picked last week.”

David smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides and Brad thought he looked really cute like that. Brad always wants David to smile at him like that. 

_Snap out of it!_

Brad straightened his posture a little bit at that thought in his head and offered a small smile as David says, “Well alright, I’ll think about what to watch throughout the rest of the workday!”

Brad was waiting for David to arrive at his house as he frantically made dinner, deciding on making steak along with seasoned asparagus and mashed potatoes. As he cooks, he drinks a few glasses of red wine and gets a slight buzz but far from the drunk stage. Just to loosen him up and to escape the thoughts of David that were in his head.

As Brad finished setting the table with everything they would need for dinner, the doorbell rang and Brad stiffened slightly. He took a shaky breath, dusted himself off, and went towards the door to open it for his guest. He checked his hair in a nearby mirror to make sure he didn’t look like an absolute wreck and twisted the doorknob, swinging the door open. Brad offered a small smile to David as he welcomed him inside.

“Good evening Brad, it smells good in here,” David says with a cake carrier in hand and a small bag of what looked to be ice cream inside of it hanging from his forearm. 

“Hey, David! I just finished cooking and setting everything up for dinner so we can just go ahead and dig in,” Brad said as they walked into the dining room. David walked in and placed the cake on the kitchen island’s marble countertop and put the ice cream into the freezer as Brad sat down at the table and poured himself some more wine. _You can get through this, stop panicking._

Soon enough dinner was over and they helped themselves to dessert and made their way into Brad’s home theater to start their movie night.

It wasn’t a huge room, but it had a huge theater screen, two recliners, and two couches that were tiered a bit higher since they were behind the recliners. The movie theater also had a small bar in the back corner that was almost never used since Brad only really used the room when David came over.

“So… I picked this new movie that came out called _Palm Springs._ It looks really good and kind of funny _,_ ” David announced as they sat down on one of the couches in the room. Brad hummed approvingly, having heard of the movie and proceeded to pull it up on Hulu. Brad scoffed a little figuring out that Nyles and Sarah would probably end up being love interests and David whacked him on the shoulder for making fun of the trope but towards the end Brad really fell in the love with the movie, finding himself connecting a bit to Nyles as he felt that familiar pang in his heart (that he learned was longing and admiration) as he stole glances of David throughout the movie.

Bowls discarded on the floor and the movie ending, Brad and David had started to discuss the movie and what they liked and disliked about it. Then somehow they ended up on the conversation topic of relationships.

“Yeah, my last relationship was in college so I don’t have much experience with relationships but I haven’t really… allowed anyone to get close to me in so long because honestly… it scares me,” Brad confessed a bit sheepishly, fiddling with a loose thread on his sweater. 

David nodded in understanding and chuckled, “Well,” he said a little breathy, “I was in a really long and committed relationship for so long, I think I have forgotten how to date. I’m really nervous to date again because I screwed up so much in my marriage… and I don’t think I could handle another person falling out of love with me.” David had cast his head down a bit and Brad eyed him, a bit nervous but also filled with concern and sympathy.

_Deep breath._

“Well, I think that you would be a great boyfriend. You’re really kind and caring and you give so much attention to the people you care about. Also, you are probably the easiest person to talk to on the planet. I have never opened up so much to a person as I have with you…” _Whoa._

David looked up at that confession and gave a sweet smile. Both Brad and David stared at each other for a while before Brad snapped out of it and cleared his throat. He looked away as he felt his neck and cheeks heat up a bit, picking at his sweater again.

A beat.

“I like you,” David blurted out. Brad’s quickly twisted his head around to David, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Brad sputtered out, “What… me? You like me?”

David gave a breathy laugh and nodded, “Yes, you Brad. I like **_you_ ** _._ I have never felt so happy being alone and spending so much time with one person until I met you. I didn’t even like spending this much time with my ex-wife.”

They both stared at each other until Brad quickly leaned in, placing his lips on David’s.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! I’m kissing David._

Brad had gone through every scenario ever in his head about how to confess his feelings for David and none of them ever went well for him but here was kissing _David-fucking-Brittlesbee_.

David immediately kissed back, gently placing his hand on Brad’s cheek. This may sound cliche, but Brad swears that he felt sparks run through his body as he kissed David. He, also, wondered if David felt the sparks too. They only pulled back once they both needed air to breathe. They didn’t pull away too far as they rested their foreheads against each other, their breaths fanning each other’s face.

“Wow,” David said, giving Brad the most angelic smile. Brad chuckled and leaned back a bit, glancing at David with the softest of eyes.

“I like you too, David,” Brad announced, “I have liked you for almost 2 years. I just didn’t know how to tell you… I was really scared to find out how you felt about me.” David’s eyes softened as he looked at Brad and he reached over and took Brad’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

“Well, I like you back. I’ve always liked you, I think,” David confessed, giving him a sheepish grin then leaning in to give Brad another sweet kiss on the lips.

Brad smiled as they pulled back from their second kiss ever, “I think I could get used to this.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos and comments below and tell me what you think!! ❤


End file.
